Conventionally, a display device described in the following Patent Document 1 has been known. Patent Document 1 describes a liquid crystal display device having a display area having a substantially circular shape. As such a display device, there has been known a display device including a lighting device having a substantially circular shape corresponding to the shape of the display device. Such a lighting device includes a light source and a light guide plate having a substantially circular shape. Light from the light source enters the light guide plate and then exits the light guide plate through the light exiting surface.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-276359